


Her Side of the Storm

by lokilickedme



Series: Tempest [5]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bruises, Brutality, Dom Loki, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Does What He Wants, Marking, Master/Pet, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Submission, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before his attempt at world domination, Loki put in a little small-scale practice by dominating one female in an elevator.  We've heard what he had to say about it...now we get to hear her side of the story.  Part 5 of the Tempest series (you should read those first, go on, I'll wait)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Side of the Storm

 

 

It was a day like any other, I suppose...except at the end of this day, I would be tied to a bed with a god licking the inside of my thighs.

It seems a long leap to get from my 7 a.m. shower and buttered toast to that point, but I managed a total of 1.5 hours of normalcy before my life went tits-up.  I'd been at my post at reception for exactly that long when the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on stepped into the lobby of the Hanover Regency and stood, looking around, his eyes restlessly scanning the guests as they came and went about their early morning business.

I say he was beautiful - that's not a term I usually apply to men, but in this case it fit.  He was handsome, yes...but more than that.  Handsome didn't describe the full effect of him.  He was like a marble statue carved and polished by the loving hands of a master who had, at the last moment, developed a sense of shyness and shrouded his masterpiece in fine clothing to hide its perfection from the prying eyes of the world.  I felt it a shame that such beauty should be covered up like that.

But one can't just walk into the lobby of the Hanover Regency naked, no matter how much one resembles a work of art, so it was a necessary disappointment.

Even from that distance, with him near the doors and myself behind reception, his height was intimidating.  The other guests seemed so small in comparison.  In retrospect, it could have been the imperious vibe that surrounded him, making him seem so much larger than the rest of the world...but when his eyes fell upon me and he strode confidently across the room to smile sweetly down into my face, his large elegant hands resting lightly on the marble countertop just millimeters from my fingertips, I'd never felt smaller in my life.

I'm highly trained to remain disconnected from weirdness.  My job entitles me to exposure to some truly strange situations, and I have managed to calmly weather every one of them thus far.  So when this beautiful man in the immaculately tailored clothes stepped into the elevator behind me and proceeded to smoothly shut down the lift, the camera, and the alarm system with one quick movement and a flick of his wrist, I simply looked at him.  

And when he placed those large, elegant hands around my throat and I felt how strong they were as they began to squeeze, I nodded my acquiescense.  I'd made my decision the moment he had stepped in from the early morning sunlight.  I would do as he asked.

The fact that he threatened to kill me if I didn't was of no consequence.

 

In the space of a few heartbeats, I found myself on my hands and knees in front of him.  My first conclusion was that he was going to make me suck his cock, a thought that didn't fill me with as much revulsion as it probably should have.  But he had moved behind me and pulled my skirt up, stroking my leg from the back of my knee all the way to my butt, sending a shiver through me that wasn't wholly unpleasant. And when the first slap landed across my backside I couldn't contain my outcry.  He was strong, and though I suspected he was holding back, it still hurt worse than just about anything I'd ever felt before.  But I wanted another, and when he asked me, I - too quickly, shamefully - said yes.

He obliged, and I felt my thighs quivering as something else, something new, something besides his hand touched my ass.  It was hard and hot and seemed frighteningly huge as it lay across the small of my back, a new unspoken threat to keep me on my knees.  But before I could wrap my head around what I assumed would happen next, he took me completely off guard by pushing a finger into my ass.  Hard.  All the way.  It hurt and I yelled, but when my scream landed on my own ears I was shocked at how little it sounded like protest.  It sounded more like...pleasure.  And a wordless request for more.

The next few moments were a blur of painful desire as his fingers and tongue assaulted me, licking and probing and violating.  His fingers were so unbelievably long, he reached far into me and I could feel his fingertips stroking my cervix, which hurt and felt wonderful all at the same time.  A burning sensation crept through me as he spread his fingers, widening me, and I realized what he was doing; he was enlarging my passage so that he could fit inside.  I felt dizzy with this thought - he was going to rape me, but he was making sure he didn't hurt me too much.

Who was this guy?

And more importantly... _who was I._  Because I wasn't myself anymore, and whoever this new person on the floor of the elevator was, I certainly didn't recognize her.

 

I let him move me however he wanted, never putting up a moment of protest, and he seemed pleased.  I felt reasonably assured that I would make it out of this encounter alive, but that wasn't all I wanted to do. Just surviving wouldn't be enough.  I wanted to take everything I could from him, fill myself with whatever he had to give, to the point where I would walk around for the rest of my life with him still inside me.  So when he pushed his cock so far into me that it rammed me where his fingers had been stroking me just moments before, it took my breath away, and my entire body started to shake with want.

He whispered in my ear, but I don't know what he said - I was too far gone, enveloped in my own cocoon of pleasure and pain.  His cock was huge and my insides were burning.  I couldn't hold both of us up anymore, and he gently pushed me down to my stomach so that I could rest as his one hand went down under me to stroke between my legs, his other coming up to squeeze my breast, never ceasing his relentless pounding against me.

Then his hand came up to my throat again, and this is where things go hazy.  I was aware of his cock thrusting in and out of me, his weight against my back crushing me, his right hand stroking my clit till I moaned with pleasure, his left digging into my neck with long, punishing fingers.  It all swirled together in a misty fog that drifted over me and began going grey as he squeezed my trachea, letting go briefly, then squeezing again, over and over until I felt him coming inside me.  As the heat of his semen gushed between my legs, his grip tightened and didn't release.  Grey became black, heat became cold, and when I could see again, I was no longer staring at the burgundy carpeting of the elevator floor.

Eyes green as sparkling emeralds were what I saw now.  He was removing my dress and bra, his gaze growing heated again as he freed my breasts and began touching them.  He wasted no time putting his mouth to me, sucking my nipples, teasing and caressing with his lips and tongue and fingers.  Though my throat hurt, I moaned and sighed with pleasure, arching my back and spreading my legs like the slut I had apparently become at some point between the reception desk and the tenth floor.  And as he stretched his beautiful lithe body out over me and settled in between my legs, there was nothing else in the world that I wanted to be.

He made me come, so quickly and easily that I almost felt ashamed.  I knew he didn't have to do this.  He could have taken what he wanted from me, sought his own pleasure, and then left me there in a heap on the floor.  He could have humiliated me.  He could have _killed_   me.  But instead, he took what he wanted and then he gave me something back.  And when he came inside me the second time, I found myself stroking his broad back, soothing him, telling him it was going to be okay.  Something in him made me feel sad and I wanted to comfort whatever part of him was hurting.  

No more words were spoken between us as he looked down at me for those long moments.  

And then, quickly and silently, a mask fell over his face and his expression went blank.

He stood and put himself back together, quickly and efficiently, and within seconds he looked exactly as he had when he'd first stepped into the hotel.  Taking this as my cue to try to do the same, I got back into my dress and retrieved my underwear from the corner as he reactivated the elevator and we started to move again.  I barely had my panties on before he waved his hand at the security camera and I saw its little red light resume blinking.  Bouncing a bit to tug my shoes on, I bumped into him, and he put a steadying arm around me.  I could feel myself shaking, my body no doubt finally realizing what had just happened to it.  I knew I was covered in bruises and red marks...I wasn't sure how I was going to explain them when I returned to my post, especially since at least a hundred people had potentially seen me enter the elevator with this man.  For a moment I felt like crying, but his arm remained around me and I thought for a brief second that I heard him very quietly shushing me.  For some reason I felt comforted by it.

The elevator dinged and smoothly came to a stop, the doors sliding open into the 18th floor lobby.  He paused for a moment as if making an internal decision, his eyes looking nowhere, until finally he looked down at me.  I met his gaze and we stood for a long moment, just looking at each other; he seemed to make up his mind then, removing his coat to slip it around me as he escorted me down the long hallway, taking the passkey from around my neck when we stopped outside room 812.

 

I could claim coercion if I wanted to.  He did, after all, threaten to kill me if I resisted him, the first words he spoke to me inside the elevator.  The _only_   words he spoke to me inside the elevator, actually, unless you want to count the times he hotly whispered against my ear that I felt fucking wonderful.  I could cry rape, assault, battery, aggravated coercion, kidnapping, possibly even attempted murder - any number of ugly words to describe what went on between us.  But despite the nature of our time together, none of it felt ugly to me, certainly not ugly enough to merit those particular words.  

Once we entered room 812, time stopped for us.  Or so it seemed...night threatened to never come, and after that, morning took its sweet time arriving as well.  But it was okay with us.  Because during those 22 or so hours in between stepping into the elevator and nodding our goodbyes the following morning, a lifetime passed.  And we spent every moment of it in each other's arms.  He had never kissed me while we were in the elevator, but now, in the comfort and safety of this luxury suite, he couldn't seem to kiss me enough.  His lips were soft and gentle and harsh and demanding, veering from one to the other extreme with dizzying unpredictability.  His hands touched me boldly, without hesitation, wherever and whenever he chose, as roughly or tenderly as he decided.  His finely chiseled body wrapped around me, enveloping me in a comforting warmth that was oddly enough mixed with a surprising coolness.  Even his sweat, as he pounded into me and his skin bore a delicate sheen of perspiration, was strangely both hot and cold to the touch.

I didn't concern myself with these details, only committed them to memory.  For he demanded so much of me that I was unable to worry about any of it in my desperate scramble to keep up with him.  His fervor and drive seemed endless, never tiring, always desiring more and more until at some point I begged for rest, which he kindly granted, holding me in his arms as I napped just enough to keep my body going.  And then he woke me again with kisses and caresses that sparked my soul alive once more and dragged me with him to dizzying heights, fucking each other senseless.

It all sounds harshly poetic, I know.  But he seemed to need this, something inside him crying out with a dark and desperate _need_   to own, to overpower, to dominate and destroy.  Despite his confidently assured demeanor, he seemed to be hiding a deep and abiding fear of something unspoken.  I didn't dare ask him what it might be.  I never even asked him his name.

Instead, I let him use me however he saw fit.  One moment that meant laying still beneath him as he brutally vented his dark passion deep inside my body, the next moment it entailed kneeling on my knees in front of him with his cock in my throat.  He would go from tenderly kissing my breasts and suckling my nipples teasingly with his soft tongue to bending me over the table and spanking me so hard that I lost my ability to scream any more.  But every time he hurt me, he would soothe it away with embraces and caresses and kind words, veering off in another direction, keeping me permanently off balance as he raced madly back and forth between tender lover and brutal deviant.

And I loved every moment of it.  The delicious lovemaking and the sordid fucking, all of it, every bit.  He ignited a fire in me that was fanned into fury every time he touched me.  To my surprise, the rougher the touch the better.  He'd taught me the shimmering beauty in depravity, and by the time morning came and I awoke to find him crouched between my thighs, his deceptively angelic face buried in my pussy as he licked and sucked me into wakefulness, I knew I would do anything for this man, any time he needed me, for any reason.

 

Early that evening when the TV channels had all been preempted by frantic news reports of a battle being waged over New York, I finally learned his name.

 

 

 

 


End file.
